Miyamoto Karin
Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice, and Shin Minimoni. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2008 Miyamoto Karin joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg (then known as Hello! Pro Egg) in 2008. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ concert in November as a winner of the Up-Front Egg Audition. 2009 In June, Miyamoto took park in the stage play Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!, the sequel to "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", with fellow Hello! Project members Takeuchi Akari (Hello! Pro Egg), Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina (Morning Musume). In 2009, Miyamoto became part of the new revial unit for Minimoni, Shin Minimoni. 2011 In December, Miyamoto was in a stage play featuring Okai Chisato, Nakajima Saki, and Kudo Haruka, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from December 14th through the 18th. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 On January 23, Miyamoto appeared in UTB+ magazine with Hamaura Ayano. On January 27th, Miyamoto Karin and other Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members appeared as an opening act for Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!. The Kenshuusei sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for "LOVE Machine". On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyamoto would debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, along with Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari. They will start off as an indies group and begin activities soon. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News annouced that Miyamoto will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, S/mileage members Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon, and fellow Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Uemura Akari. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On February 13, it was announced that she will be graduating from PINK!SS, She is officially graduated on March 3 after an event. Kopink will release a mini album on March 20. On February 23, Miyamoto appeared in UTB magazine, with Uemura Akari and Murota Mizuki, She also participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. Profile *'Name:' Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) *'Nickname:' Karin (カリン) *'Birthdate:' December 1, 1998 (age 14) *'Birthplace: ' Chiba, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 131.6cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2009: Shin Minimoni Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Color: 'Grape *'Hobbies:' Yoga, Home Karaoke *'Specialty:' Badminton, yoga, Braiding *'Dislikes:' Drawing *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, fruits *'Least Favorite Food:' Melon *'Favorite Color:' Baby pink *'Favorite Subject:' Arts Technique *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *'Favorite Groups:' S/mileage, ℃-ute, Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Okai Chisato, Sayashi Riho, and Niigaki Risa *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008-) **Shin Minimoni (2009-) **Juice=Juice (2013-) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Discography Digital Singles #2011.12.21 Carina Notte (カリーナノッテ) (Kopink) #2012.07.04 Usagi tocome (兎tocome) (Kopink feat. Goro) #2012.08.29 Saikou Shikando (最高視感度) (Kopink) #2012.12.05 Usagi tocome (Karin feat. Kopink) #2013.01.30 Ribasu (リバース) (Kopink) Mini Albums *2013.03.20 Kopinks! Melodies ~star chart~ Works Film *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *2010-2013 PINK!SS (voice of Pink-chan) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *06.06.09~06.14.09 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ！) *2010.04.08~11 Kaibutsu no Kodomo *2010.09.18~26-2010.10.16~17 Geki Haro Dai 9 Kai Kouen San Okuen Shoujo~Karei Naru Nanain~ (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演　『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2010.10.30-2010.11.07 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011.12.14-18 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Genghis Khan) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013.04.24~30 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Magazines *2012.03.23 UTB Vol. 7 *2013.01.23 UTB+ Vol. 13 (with Hamaura Ayano) *2013.02.23 UTB Vol. 213 (with Uemura Akari & Murota Mizuki) Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of getting excited easily. *Her favorite spot is the loft in her room. *She is the only 6th generation Egg still in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She is the only Shin Minimoni member still in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She gets along best with Kudo Haruka and Tanabe Nanami. *Her and Tanabe Nanami's pairing name is "Nanarin". *In 2011, she auditioned for S/mileage, but failed. *Sayashi Riho calls her Karin-chan-san because Miyamoto is a fan of her. *On a rainy day she would laze around with her cat, or sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. *She wants to debut within Hello! Project and to be able to use various languages to sing. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *There was an introduction page in the new Hello! Channel vol.9, where Miyamoto said that her favorite group within Hello! Project is Morning Musume. *She is an only child and lives with her grandparents. *Her best sport is badminton. *She is a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *She was praised by Okai Chisato and called "cute" for her coined phrase "Ganbarin", a play of the word "Ganbatte" meaning "Good Luck" or "Cheer me on". *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Suzuki Kanon in Team Okai. *She appeared in UTB magazine 3 times. *She has acted in the most stage plays out of the current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. *She is the only current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member to have five digital singles. *She is one of the only two voice actresses currently in Hello! Project, the other being Tanaka Reina. *In DeView Interview, she said : “I always say to myself “''Raising Raising''”. My image is that of a line on a graph that is always going upwards diagonally. That is to say that no matter what I do I want to become the best I can be. Singing, dancing, talking on camera, acting etc. I want to become a singer that is known to the whole world. You can show anyone a photo of me and they would know who I was“. *Tsunku commented on her: Up until now she has participated in a few unit in Hello Project as someone with a real talent. Her character is also strong. *Karin loved Kirarin Revolution and after hearing Cute's song from a Kirarin album, she felt she wanted to join H!P. She won't lose to anyone in terms of being hyper on the stage and bouncing around. *She says the source of her energy is her cat, Jasmine. Honorary Titles Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2008 additions Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Blood type O Category:1998 births Category:December births Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Soloist Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Purple Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Miyamoto Karin Singles